


Fits Just Right

by t_o_e_s



Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad has smol hands so Skeppy simps, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Skeppy Loves Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s
Summary: Skeppy can't sleep, so he admires his sleeping boyfriend's smol hands.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	Fits Just Right

Skeppy couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights where his brain refuses to shut down. Instead of doing something entertaining like browsing on his phone to pass time, he chooses to watch his boyfriend sleep. No he wasn't creepy, he's allowed to look at his pretty boyfriend whenever he wants, he thinks. They've been sharing a bed for a while, a couple of weeks already and he's still in awe that this amazing man is next to him. 

On the left part of the bed, Bad was sleeping on his side, cheek pressed against the pillow, facing Skeppy, his hair was slightly ruffled, collarbones peeking from the black shirt that he wore. The streetlights from outside the windows casting a shadow over his nose and lashes. He looks so peaceful and well-rested, which made Skeppy happy because the brunet had an awful sleep schedule. Bad's right arm was sprawled in between them, his fingers gripping the sheets lightly. Skeppy's attention was fixated on Bad's hand, he's never paid much attention to it before but now that he does, he notices that they were so...small, smaller than Skeppy's.

Before they met in person, Skeppy had always known that Bad had smaller hands, the brunet had mentioned it one of their older streams. Skeppy never cared for it, but now in the late hours of the night with the rest of the world asleep, it's all he can think about. He touches Bad's wrist, thumb grazing over a freckle he's never really noticed before as gently as possible to not wake the sleeping man. He looks at Bad's slender fingers and his nails, his god-awful nails that he cuts with scissors ("We bought those nail clippers for a reason Bad!"). 

Despite their size, Skeppy knows what they are capable of, he remembers the way these hands expertly handled a gun, and he also recalls the way it wrapped around the wooden handle of the throwing knife, the way the sharp thing sailed across with so much speed, almost hitting the target. Bad being competent was badass, and to Skeppy, it made Bad all the more attractive and desirable.

He thinks of how he's held it so many times. He thinks of his touch, the way these small hands would run over his scalp or grip his hair gently during intimate moments. He thinks of how his long fingers swamp Bad's more dainty hands, the contrast of his tan skin to Bad's rosy pale one, he finds it all endearing.

He leans his closer to Bad's hands, lips grazing his pale knuckles. He gives it a reverent kiss. 

"I love you so much." he whispers softly in the quiet of the night. 

Bad stirs from his sleep, unaware of Skeppy's proclamation. He shuffles closer to Skeppy, muttering incoherently as he does. Skeppy think it's cute. 

He smiles at how adorable his boyfriend. He links their hands together, head swimming at how warm Bad's hand is, they seem to fit together just right. The warmth lulled him to sleep.

•••

Bad blinks, eyes bleary and heavy. The sun's early rays were shining on their room, the morning seemed beautiful. He looks at Skeppy, still asleep and looking relaxed as ever.

'Now that is, without a doubt, beautiful' he thinks while looking at Skeppy's peaceful face, highlighted by the sunlight. 

He feels the warmth engulfing his hand and blushes. He smiles to himself, like a lovestruck man. He feels Skeppy's other arm slide around his waist, he pulls the brunet tighter, hands still securely interlocked between them. He buries his head in the juncture of Bad's shoulders, the latter could feel the Skeppy's even hot breathes in his neck, he blushed even more. 

His free hand brushes over Skeppy's nape, gently toying with the short dark hair, his hair really is a mess in the morning. He giggles at Skeppy's comical bedhead before giving the sleeping man a light kiss on his fluffy head of hair. He rests his chin on top of Skeppy's dark locks, emerald eyes half lidded and glossy, a small satisfied grin on his lips. 

"I love you Skeppy." He whispers.

He feels the hand clasping his tighten for a brief moment, like a reassuring squeeze. Bad never really noticed it before but he realized their hands fit together just right.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a hand fetish, I swear.


End file.
